prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ruru Amour / Bildergalerie
Charakter Arts Ruru Rururururu.png|Rurus erstes Charakter Profil Rurus Komplettes Profil.jpg|Rurus viele Charakter Profile Ruru_villain_concept.jpg|Rurus Criasu Profil Rurureprogrammedprofiles.PNG.png|Rurus Profil nachdem sie neu programmiert wurde Rurumechsuitprofiles.PNG.png|Ruru im Mecha Suit Ruru_Amour-profile-casual_clothes.png|Rurus neue Alltagsklamotten HUGtto Ruru Schuluniform.png|Rurus neue Schuluniform von Toei HUGtto Ruru Alltag.png|Rurus neues Character Profil von Toei HUGtto Ruru Nacht.png|Rurus neues Schlaf Gewand von Toei Amour-profile.png|Cure Amour Cure Amour Prof.png|Cure Amours Charakter Profil von Toei Profile_of_Cure_Amour.png Amour Profile Cheerfull.png|Cure Amour Cheerful Style Cure Amour Mother Heart Style Profile Toei.png|Cure Amour Mother Heart Style von Toei Future Ruru.jpg|Die Ruru aus der Zukunft Cure_Amour_Hugtto_Movie_Profile.png|Cure Amours Profil für HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen CureAmourMovie.JPG.jpg|Cure Amours Profil für HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Infant_Cure_Amour.png|Cure Amour Profile_of_Cure_Amour_form_Pretty_Cure_Miracle_Universe.png|Cure Amours Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Amour Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Amours Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Ein eigenartiger Tag mit Allen Zusammen Screenshots Ruru Amour Criasu Androide Papple und Ruru.jpg|Papple redet mit Ruru Ruru beschwört ihren Oshimaida.jpg|Ruru beschwört ihren Oshimaida HuPC07-Ruru calls forth the Prickly Powower.png|Ruru beschwört einen Oshimaida Ruru in ihrem UFO.jpg|Ruru in ihrem UFO Papple und Ruru beobachten den Kampf.jpg|Papple und Ruru beobachten den Kampf Ruru analysiert Daten.png|Ruru analysiert Daten Ruru versteht die Quelle der Kraft der Cures nicht.png|Ruru versteht die Quelle der Kraft der Cures nicht Ruru Manipuliert Hanas Mutter.jpg|Ruru Manipuliert Hanas Mutter Ruru stellt sich Hana vor.png|Ruru stellt sich Hana vor Tut aber dennoch so damit es nicht komisch wird.jpg|Hana umarmt Ruru Ruru arbeitet in ihrem -Zimmer- weiter.jpg|Ruru arbeitet in ihrem 'Zimmer' weiter Ruru stellt sich der Klasse vor und wundert sich warum Hana nun spricht.png|Ruru stellt sich der Klasse vor und wundert sich warum Hana nun spricht Ruru auf dem Tennisplatz.jpg|Ruru auf dem Tennisplatz Rurus Antwort auf die Frage ob sie auf ein Date mit ein paar Jungs möchte.jpg|Rurus Antwort auf die Frage ob sie auf ein Date mit ein paar Jungs möchte Ruru geht weiter.jpg|Ruru geht weiter Hana fühlt sich unwohl von anderen beobachtet zu werden.jpg|Hana fühlt sich unwohl von anderen beobachtet zu werden Ruru versteht ihr Verhalten nicht.png|Ruru versteht ihr Verhalten nicht Die Willkommensfeier für Ruru.jpg|Die Willkommensfeier für Ruru RuRu AmouRu.jpg|Ruru während sie sich als Familienmitglied Hanas Familie ausgibt Ruru ist überrascht dass sich Aile Sorgen macht.png|Ruru ist überrascht dass sich Aile Sorgen macht Ruru konfrontiert Hana.jpg|Ruru konfrontiert Hana Aile spricht offen und ehrlich mit Ruru.png|Aile spricht offen und ehrlich mit Ruru Ailes Worte berühren Ruru.png|Ailes Worte berühren Ruru Ruru mit Saayas Buch.jpg|Ruru mit Saayas Buch Ruru scant das Buch.png|Ruru scant das Buch Ruru lenkt die Kinder für Hana ab.jpg|Ruru lenkt die Kinder für Hana ab Saaya ist beeindruckt dass sie und Ruru das gleiche Buch gelesen haben.png|Saaya ist beeindruckt dass sie und Ruru das gleiche Buch gelesen haben Der Wettbewerb zwischen Saaya und Ruru beginnt.jpg|Der Wettbewerb zwischen Saaya und Ruru beginnt Ruru sieht zu Saaya.png|Ruru sieht zu Saaya Ruru nimmt Harry hoch.jpg|Ruru nimmt Harry hoch Ruru stellt sich beschützend vor die Kinder.png|Ruru stellt sich beschützend vor die Kinder Ruru blickt verwirrt auf Hagutan.png|Ruru blickt verwirrt auf Hagutan Ruru bietet an eier zu kaufen.png|Ruru bietet an Eier kaufen zu gehen Ruru steht hinter Cure Emile.jpg|Ruru steht hinter Cure Emile Ruru scannt Emile.png|Ruru scannt Emile Cure Emile folgt Ruru um sie vor gefahren zu warnen.jpg|Cure Emile folgt Ruru um sie vor gefahren zu warnen Emile ist erstaunt das Ruru ja gesagt hat.jpg|Emile ist erstaunt das Ruru ja gesagt hat Emile zeigt Ruru den weg.jpg|Emile zeigt Ruru den Weg Ruru stellt sich vor und fügt hinzu dass Titel unnötig sind.jpg|Ruru stellt sich vor und fügt hinzu dass Titel unnötig sind Emile und Ruru vor dem Haus.jpg|Emiru und Ruru vor dem Haus Emile ist überrascht dass Ruru nicht weiß was Musik ist.jpg|Emiru ist überrascht dass Ruru nicht weiß was Musik ist HuPC15 Ruru is moved by Emiru's music.png|Ruru hört Emile zu Ruru berührt von der Musik.jpg|Ruru berührt von der Musik Ruru erwidert Masato.jpg|Ruru erwidert Masatos Worte Ruru ist wütend auf Masato.jpg|Ruru ist wütend auf Masato Emile und RUru bemerken den Kampf.jpg|Emiru und Ruru bemerken den Kampf Ruru und Emile.jpg|Ruru und Emiru Ruru versucht Aki aufzuhalten.jpg|Ruru versucht Aki aufzuhalten Ruru und Papple in der Schule.png|Ruru und Papple in der Schule RUru mit Homares PreHeart.png|Ruru mit Homares PreHeart Ruru gibt Homare ihr PreHeart zurück.jpg|Ruru gibt Homare ihr PreHeart zurück Ruru kurz bevor sie Attacke trifft.jpg|Ruru kurz bevor sie Attacke trifft Ruru wurde getroffen.png|Ruru wurde getroffen Ruru Amour Emiruru HeartKiratto 001.png|Emile und Ruru während der Verwandlung Twin Love IMG 013.jpg|Twin Love Twin Love IMG 011.jpg|Twin Love Twin Love IMG 008.jpg|Twin Love Twin Love IMG 006.jpg Twin Love IMG 005.jpg Twin Love IMG 004.jpg Twin Love IMG 003.jpg Twin Love IMG 002.jpg Twin Love IMG 103.jpg Twin Love IMG 102.jpg Twin Love IMG 09.jpg|Twin Love Dancer Twin Love IMG 07.jpg|Twin Love Dancer Twin Love IMG 04.jpg Twin Love IMG 03.jpg Twin Love IMG 205.jpg Twin Love IMG 207.png Twin Love IMG 300.jpg Cure Amour Emiruru HeartKiratto 024.png|Cure MaCherie und Amour während der Verwandlung Emiruru HeartKiratto 025.png|Cure MaCherie und Amour formen ein Herz Cure MaCherie Cure Amour.png|Cure MaChérie und Cure Amour HUGtto Cure Amour.png|Cure Amours Debüt Heart dance.png|Tanz des Herzens! HUGtto Twin Attack 1.png|MaCherie und Amour mit ihren Gitarren HUGtto Twin Attack 3.png|Cure Amour mit ihrer Gitarre HUGtto Twin Attack.png|Twin Love Rock Beat HUGtto Twin Attack 6.png|"Wir Lieben euch!" AmourRocknRoll.png|Amour Rock'n'Roll Cheerful Attack 006.jpg|Cure Amours lila Herz Cheerful Attack 5.png|Cure Amour lädt Kraft auf Cheerful Attack 9.png|Cure Amour während Heiterer Angriff All for You 000a.jpg|Amour und Macheries Armbänder erscheinen Cheerful Style Wings Cure Amour.png|Cure Amour Mother Heart Style Minna De Tomorrow 011.jpg|Cure Amour ruft "One For All!" Minna De Tomorrow 100.jpg|Cure Amour und die anderen im letzten Kampf Kategorie:Bildergalerie Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure